REVERBERATING ECHOES
by savage1232
Summary: its my own retelling of the story after chapter 698,revolves around the saying "You don't realise what you had until its gone"


REVERBERATING ECHOES

forgot to add my authors notes lol: I'm redoing the whole ending since I wasn't satisfied with the way kishi ended it I mean come on in what world the ending made sense especially karui and chouji and sais child looks really bad, sakuras development ruined, its hard not to love but being in love even after everything is painful indeed, so anyways on with the chapter first time writing please be nice:)...hmmmm

disclaimer:Naruto belongs to kishimoto

CHAPTER 1

The battle which was destined to be fought prophesized by many that the will of fire and hatred would clash, result unknown.

One raised an Uchiha the other one being the legacy of Senju clan, rivals made to clash, reincarnations of gods themselves, but as everything fades into dust even the battle would meet its end.

Naruto after knocking some sense into Sasuke's head was relieved, the man who renounced bonds and love to swallow himself in the hate he swore to burden, was saved in the end after all.

"Hey bastard, it looks like you couldn't sever bonds after all and now look at you panting like a girl!" Naruto spoke with a big grin on his face.

Sasuke just grunted in response "hnnnn!"

Plethora of emotions flooded Naruto's brain 'Sakura will at last be happy she was always pretty when she smiled' fondly remembering the way she greeted him after pain's defeat. Now he could confess his love to her.

"Naruto, this is once in a life time request, I'm begging you to bring Sasuke back to me, back to the village" the promise he made,the day he almost died brought him crashing down to reality, who was he kidding Sakura falling in love with him was next to impossible

After enduring so many testaments he felt tired for the first time, and at that instant he decided he had given up a lot in his life and it was time to take back…! Cause sometimes being selfish was not that bad right?.

Because he was the hero of the village, a saviour who saved the shinobi world from obliteration, he could do it, Once again he would put on the mask of a lackadaisical older self, smile at their reunion and back down, and he couldn't be a thorn in someone's love especially if it was Sakura

"If you love something, let it go, if you cage it with emotions, all you would be doing is plucking out its feathers one by one until it becomes a shadow of its former self " Jiraiya had hammered it into his head when he was smitten by a blue winged parakeet

Blood loss due to his right hand was making him drowsy, the rest he longed for was within his grasp, now he could finally stop thinking, for a stupid ninja like it was indeed a loathsome task

Quick footsteps raced towards them which pulled him from sleep's embrace, even Sasuke looked up feeling the known chakra signature

Naruto looked up to see a set of jade eyes looking at him and Sasuke, the tears rolling down her face was truly mesmerizing, he knew they weren't meant for him the way he wanted it to be, but he could always pretend it was ,No one cried for him, cause only he did, since he was the container of the nine tails even though it was a long time back, pretending someone cared for him was a nice feeling indeed he summarized, but once the clock ticks seconds fly by so does illusions and dreams, it left a bitter taste in his mouth, a feeling he was not ready to dwell upon.

Sakura rushed to the spot where her teammates were lying, blood clouded her vision, she notes that each were missing an arm, she sat down to repair as much as she could.

Sasuke stared at the girl who had declared her love for him not once but three times, whom he had almost killed, yet she loved him relentlessly, if he was less of an emotionless bastard he would have even commended her persistence, but 'Sasuke Uchiha" never smiled nor did he love anyone.

All he could do was look at her with pity, she was a worthy candidate for the revival of his clan, the frail weak girl had grown up, and it was really pathetic indeed not liking her back.

But, the one he thought he could tolerate was out there trapped in an endless dream, girl who was hard on him when the situation demanded her to be, a blushing fanatic when they were all alone.

Whenever she was around him, it truly astounded him how she would let the whole world fade away and focus everything on him, like him being there was enough for her, even his snide remarks were taken with a smile, a smile which reached her eyes, the redness of which rivalled his own Sharingan, mysteries alluring him to explore, ad he had realises a tad bit late that he genuinely liked that smile and the colour red.

Her apart he thought he owed this girl in front of him some sort of explanation, he attempted to speak before he could, his eyes saw the look of utter defeat on his best friend's face, a look which never graced his face even when he was battling a powerful enemy.

The look made him realise that "underneath" all those smiles and great promises stood a man who starved of love like all others dreamed of happy ever afters.

That fool was undoubtedly and foolishly in love with that annoying fan girl of his ever-growing fandom he concluded,' no team is as messed up as team 7'he realised with a smile.

He just hoped that the girl realised what was in front of her before it was too late ,"Sakura I'm ….sorry!."

Sakura looked up in shock etched on her face staring at Sasuke's face, she couldn't comprehend why he was apologizing but suddenly it was crystal clear the underlying message to his apology, 'sorry for calling her annoying', 'sorry for killing her three times and the biggest one of all', 'sorry for not returning your love'!

Sakura for a matter of fact felt light headed and a warm feeling encompassed her, she was happy for the first time in her life, a big smile grew on her face with joyful tears she looked at both of them and she continued her work

Naruto looked at the exchange with a blank face, thinking that he was intruding something sacred between them, he realized he had to move on, forever she would hold his heart, but at times all the love another person could offer wouldn't fill the void of a love which started to never end, but eternity was very long indeed and life being a sample of it, he could, he should, he would move on, given time he would fall in love again his whole heart couldn't be used,, but he could always bargain with pieces? Right!?, even a shard of glass could be useful along the long run.

He decided he would give the next girl who came along a chance, he was ready to try even though it was with a broken heart, until then he could always dream, dream where Sasuke never existed, only Sakura and him did

Kakashi came into the place where the two statues stood to see it in shambles, he saw all three of his students to see them looking like their older self which put him at ease, he walked up to them "Naruto, Sasuke, it's good to see you both in one piece, Sasuke could you release the people trapped in the infinite tsukyomi ".

"Yes, Naruto help me out "declared the ever boastful Uchiha.

Hands which were raised against one another to show whichwas talented, again raised to sever bonds between them and again where one fought to kill but the other to save, now finally joined to bring peace which would last for generations to come in the ever chaotic shinobi world.


End file.
